callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope
' Hope' (est. 1866) is a town located in South Texas. In the early 1880s it was home to a small amount of townsfolk and was quite secluded from the rest of civilization. A notable location was the Forrester's Grand Saloon owned by Clyde Forrester. Reverend Ray McCall preached at a church here for several years. His brother Thomas also had a farm not far outside the town. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood In Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, the town and church are seen being constructed in the background in the last portrait at the end of the game. Call of Juarez Billy Candle described the town as "the most hopeless place" he had ever seen, in contradiction to its name. As a young man he was friends with the local prostitute Suzy, and would often visit the town to see her. The town's residents treated him with prejudice because of his race and subsequent affinity for vexation due to being scorned. After returning from his unsuccessful endeavor to find the Gold of Juarez, Billy stopped by Hope before returning to Thomas and Marisa's farm, he was met with immediate hostility by Sheriff Tim Powell. After sneaking into Forrester's Grand Saloon to visit Suzy, Billy was shot at by Clyde and several of the townsmen, forcing Billy to flee into the rocky areas nearby. A short time later, Billy had been framed for the murders of Thomas and Marisa; prompting the Sheriff to gather a posse to hunt the fugitive down. After having been planning it since before Billy's arrival, ruffians murdered Sheriff Powell and successfully freed their imprisoned friends from the town jail. Ray McCall swiftly dealt justice, stopping their wrath in its tracks. The last of the outlaws banded together with Clyde Forrester, forcing an inevitable confrontation between Forrester and McCall; only the preacher walked away from, leaving the Saloon in flames and the outlaws dead. Amenities * Forrester's Grand Saloon * Church * Undertaker * Blacksmith * J.S. Werner's General Store * J.S. Werner's Leather Mercantile * S.G. Sumner's Meat Market * Groceries (two buildings, one by the meat market, the other by the sheriff) * Hotel (two buildings, one by the Drug Emporium by the church, the other by V. Stoner's) * Sheriff * Shoes and Boots * Dr. Carrigan's Drug Emporium (two buildings, one by the saloon, the other by the church) * Grey's General Mercantile (two buildings, one by the church, the other by the groceries by the meat market) * Barber Shop * Clothing (two buildings, one by Shoes and Boots, and the other by the groceries by the meat market * V. Stoner's Groceries Call of Juarez: The Cartel Throughout the years, Hope managed to survive the Old West, and was still inhabited. In 1953, Ben McCall was born in the town where during the 1970s was studying in the seminary (apparantly to take after his father, a Methodist Minister), only to be drafted into the Vietnam War. Trivia * It is currently unknown whether Billy Candle moved back to Hope after the events of Call of Juarez. However, Ben McCall (Billy's great-grandson), and his parents were born in Hope. Ben's maternal grandfather was the town sheriff. Ben's father was a local minister. Category:Call of Juarez locations Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations